


[Art] Penelo Dancing

by justira



Category: Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings
Genre: Art, Daily Doodle, Digital Media, Fanart, Gen, Line Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-09
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justira/pseuds/justira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <img/>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Penelo Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> [Daily Doodle] FFXII: Revenant Wings - Penelo (G)
> 
> PSA: THIS POST WAS INITIALLY TYPO-TITLED AS: [Daily Doodle] FFXII: Revenant **Wangs** \- Penelo (G)
> 
>  **Daily Doodle** : I do not seem to have much commentary in me lately! The pose is reffed, with modifications as usual. Penelo actually has like armlet thingers but I got rid of those because I liked her hand positions here too much to obscure them (mainly the left one; her right turned out kinda blah). I will eternally resent XII and its spawn for their crazy complicated outfits >(
> 
> Also, I realized belatedly that I was committing that foul I am so unfond of, the tits+ass shot... but I don't think it's too forced here. She's dancing, not trying to wield a sword twice her height =\ Still, now I owe Penelo an action girl shot =)
> 
>  
> 
> **Time:** 1.5 hours, I think. Me and my messy lines that need cleaning!


End file.
